Yard carts are extensively used by urban and suburban homeowners for hauling various materials such as plants, fertilizers, concrete blocks, etc. Yard carts are usually towed by garden tractors and traditionally have a ten (10) or seventeen (17) cubic foot capacity. These carts are usually formed of metal and have a hinged or removable rear gate or panel.
These yard carts are difficult to maneuver when the cart is uncoupled from the tractor. The present invention enables a user to use the cart in the manner of a wheelbarrow.